


Not a Turtle Duckling

by Kalira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Vignette, Zuko is an awkward turtle duck, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Zuko aims to coax Sokka out of his temper, but instead only winds up confused.





	Not a Turtle Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wish I could say there was a request for this. . . XD I had an image which I began to write assuming it would be a light-hearted emotional H/C, and wound up with this silly little vignette.

Sokka growled under his breath and crossed his arms, but he didn’t quite storm off, even as Zuko splayed a hand over his shoulder blade.

Though he did stiffen a little.

Zuko stroked his side lightly, arm curling around him when he didn’t protest that closeness either. “What is it, stormlet?” he asked softly, tracing a wave pattern along Sokka’s belly.

“Go away, I’m busy being upset.” Sokka said, dipping his chin and looking mulish. Though he was also flushing, just a little - pressed so close to him, Zuko could feel the warmth of it where his cheek was snug against Sokka’s.

Zuko hummed, hands sneaking around his waist a little more snugly. He nuzzled Sokka’s shoulder gently, up to the nape of his neck, and let his lips rest there. Sokka huffed, tensing a bit again and looking away.

“Well. . . Can you come and be upset in bed?” Zuko coaxed, kissing the arch of Sokka’s neck just above his whalebone necklace. His lips brushed over warm, soft skin as he let out a shallow sigh.

“. . .fine.” Sokka huffed, slouching back in Zuko’s arms. “Take me to bed, then.”

“As you wish, stormlet.” Zuko murmured sweetly, nuzzling Sokka’s throat and hiding a smile. “Then maybe we can work on that mood of yours. Sweeten your temper?”

Sokka harrumphed, but it only badly concealed his soft laughter. And it wasn’t like _Sokka’s_ temper was usually the one in need of sweetening - though he was as capable as Zuko of dark and snappish moods. Just slightly less prone to them.

Zuko smiled a little more and pressed himself closer against Sokka’s back, happy to linger for a few moments before trying to actually guide him out of the office and down the hall towards Zuko’s - their - bedroom.

“I am trying to stay angry at you, you know. You make it really hard.” Sokka sulked, and Zuko blinked, then leaned against Sokka with a sigh.

“I think you’re the only one who thinks so.” Zuko said quietly, tucking his chin a little more snugly against Sokka’s shoulder and hugging him tighter around the waist. Everyone else in the palace seemed to find it incredibly easy to be angry at Zuko - most of the people in his past, too, for that matter.

Sokka made a dismissive sound and shoved back at him lightly, and Zuko startled. “Don’t be like that. I’m _angry_ with you.” Sokka protested, though it sounded more like a whiny complaint than actual irritation.

“I’m sorry?” Zuko said uncertainly, and Sokka snorted.

“You’re the _Fire Lord_ , you shouldn’t be pathetic and cute.” Sokka told him, and Zuko frowned, not . . . entirely sure how he felt about that. “You’re not a flipping turtle duckling.”

“No.” Zuko said, with some confusion. “I’m not.”

“Oh, never mind.” Sokka said, exasperated, and tugged out of Zuko’s arms, turning to face him. “Just- Let me be upset.”

“In bed.” Zuko interjected, because he _had_ agreed to that.

“Upset and in bed. Yes.” Sokka snorted again. “Just. . . Remember I won’t stay upset forever - for long - and don’t look so pitifully at me. It makes me feel like I’ve stomped on a turtle duckling.”

“Why would you do that?” Zuko asked, aghast as the suggestion.

“. . .that. _That’s the face._ ” Sokka said, pointing accusingly at Zuko’s face.

“Why would you _stomp on a turtle duckling_?” Zuko demanded again, scowling.

“I wouldn’t! Because I am not a monster!” Sokka yelled, waving his arms. “Arguing with you shouldn’t _feel_ like I stomped on a turtle duckling!”

“Well. . . Why would it?” Zuko asked, back to being baffled.

Sokka smacked one hand into his own face. “ _I_ am going to bed now.” he said pointedly. “You can come with me and- and be clingy and sweet and _work on my mood_ or stay here, it’s up to you.”

Zuko was very puzzled, and now a little cross himself, but he followed when Sokka strode out of the office and towards their bedroom all the same.

He ignored the subtle twitches in the expressions of the guards outside as they left - even if it was at his expense, it was good some of the guards now felt comfortable enough even in the Fire Lord’s presence to show amusement or other emotion.

Besides, it wasn’t their fault his boyfriend was _insane_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) with an actual request or just to chat!


End file.
